One Night
by NevynR
Summary: A short future-fic, on how it might finally happen when Beckett decides she's ready.


**Title: It Happened One Night**

**Summary: A short future-fic, on how it might finally happen when Beckett decides she's ready.**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: The usual. Sadly.**

**Author's Note: One line just came to me on this one, and the rest just... again to Manuxinhace, muse and beta extraordinare, for your help :-D**

* * *

><p>The elevator dinged and the doors opened slowly, rattling in protest. Castle and Beckett stepped out into the hallway, arms linked, smiling.<p>

The movie had been enjoyable, as had the hour or so spent afterwards in their usual booth at Remy's, relaxing. More often lately, they had taken to hanging out together after a case with each other, sometimes a movie, sometimes a play, or even just take-out at either of their places. Neither of them had been willing to label their relationship, afraid of rocking the boat, but they both had a fair idea where they stood.

Reaching the door to Beckett's apartment, they paused, both not wanting the evening to end so soon. Breaking the tension, Castle stepped forward, his hand resting lightly on her hip as he leaned in casually, placing a feather-light kiss against her cheek. In the quiet night air of the hallway, his words hung in the air between them.

"Sleep well, Beckett. Until tomorrow..." Her hands raising of their own volition, she grasped the lapels of his jacket, holding just tightly enough that he didn't pull away. Her heart in her throat, she felt giddy, the delightful shiver that his kiss sparked sending a tingle down to her toes. Blinking up at him through lazy lashes, she spoke, her words spilling free before she had a chance to consider their impact.

"Kate..." She said, so softly he almost missed it. "Call me Kate." Realising what she'd said, Beckett bit her lip before deciding that the time had come for her to take the next step. She saw the slightly dumbstruck look on her partner's face, and saw that she needed to clarify things for him. "At the precinct, I'm Beckett, and you're Castle. You are my partner, and you watch my back, right?"

Castle nodded, his mind whirling as he tried to follow her train of thought. Having difficulty with thinking, he saw the soft look on her face, the quiet, smoky timbre of her voice stoking the threads of desire coursing through him.

"Well," Beckett went on, releasing her bottom lip from between her teeth, before running the tip of her tongue along the swollen flesh. "Outside of the precinct..." She leaned forward, her hands tugging insistently on his jacket as she ran her lips lightly across the slight coarseness of his stubble, pressing a delicate kiss to the corner of his jaw. "You call can me Kate..." She whispered into his ear, drawing the scent of his cologne in through her nose, the heat flaring between them.

She tilted her head, repeating the kiss on the other side of his jaw, lingering a little longer this time. "I will call you Rick..." She stepped closer to him, their bodies flush against each other as she brushed the tip of her nose against his, their lips almost touching. "And you get to watch my front..." She slid her hands up his chest, lacing them behind his neck and pulled his face down to hers as she kissed him slowly. His hand gripping her hip, pulling her tightly against him, Castle readily parted his lips as her tongue begged for entrance, her gentle moan of appreciation swallowed as his free hand wound through her hair, cupping the back of her head as the kiss deepened rapidly.

Breaking for air, the couple rested their foreheads together, their breathing ragged. Rick cupped her cheek in one hand, the desire evident in his eyes a sharp counterpoint to the tenderness with which he cradled her face. Pressing a delicate kiss to her lips, he smiled, the goofy expression lighting his face up.

"I think I like that idea... Kate." He said, enjoying the feel of the word as it rolled off his tongue, although not quite as much as he enjoyed her tongue rolling around his. He rectified the situation immediately, their lips crashing together again, frenzied, as their hands snaked slowly into contact with bare skin.

Kicking the door closed behind them, Kate grinned as she nipped her partner's lips, not bothering to turn the light on. In the darkness, with both their minds focused on the same thing, nothing more needed to be said.


End file.
